Une semaine pour se plaire
by Eleyhane-Dracule
Summary: Les élèves de Première C du lycée Mavis Vermillion passe une semaine dans la forêt de Crocus. Sting se retrouve en groupe avec Eleyhane pour qui il a une petite attirance. Comment va se terminer ce voyage ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fanfiction !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Départ pour la forêt de Crocus – Les groupes sont annoncés

Dimanche, treize heures trente, tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience le départ du car. Normalement, à cette heure-ci, les adolescents se réveillent à peine mais là, c'était différent puisqu'ils partaient en voyage scolaire. Eh oui, la classe de Première C du lycée Mavis Vermillion partaient pendant une semaine dans la grande forêt de Crocus afin de faire du camping. Ce voyage avait été décidé par monsieur Makarov, professeur d'EPS, et madame Polyussica, professeur de SVT. D'après eux, c'était un bon moyen de faire du sports et en apprendre plus sur la nature sans que les élèves ne s'ennuient. Avec cet argument, le directeur n'avait pas pu refuser leur demande.

Le chauffeur du car rangeait les dernières valises pendant que les élèves prenaient place dans le moyen de transport. Eleyhane se mit à côté de sa meilleure amie, Kagura tandis que Sting s'installa auprès de Rogue. Monsieur Makarov et madame Polyussica entrèrent. Le professeur d'EPS prit le micro qui était à sa disposition.

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda-t-il en bougeant sa tête de tous les côtés.

- Oui ! répondirent les élèves en chœur.

- Parfait. Nous pouvons y aller alors.

Monsieur Makarov fit signe au chauffeur du car et celui-ci démarra l'engin. Du lycée à la forêt de Crocus, il y avait quatre heures de trajet. Les élèves devaient attendre encore pas mal de temps avant de savoir avec qui ils feraient équipe. Eh oui, monsieur Makarov et madame Polyussica avait décidé de faire des groupes pour permettre d'organiser des activités plus sympathiques. Être tout le temps en classe devenait un peu embêtant à la longue alors les deux professeurs avaient créé des binômes que les élèves ne connaîtraient qu'à leur arrivée.

Sting et Rogue étaient sûrement les seuls qui ne parlaient pas. Le brun, assis près de la fenêtre, regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Sting, lui, fixait Eleyhane. Depuis l'arrivée de cette dernière au milieu de l'année de Seconde, le blond s'en était épris. Tout chez elle l'attirait. Ses longs cheveux ébènes, ses yeux d'un gris argenté en passant par sa poitrine opulente. Il aimait vraiment tout mais il n'était pas amoureux. C'était juste de l'attirance et rien de plus.

Eleyhane et Kagura parlait de tout et de rien. Les sujets de conversation changeaient à mesure que leur discussion avançait. Alors qu'elle décrivait le dernier sabre qu'elle avait acheté à sa meilleure amie, Kagura se rendit compte que quelqu'un observait avec insistance la brune.

- Tu n'as sûrement pas remarqué mais Sting te fixe depuis pas mal de temps. dit-elle en pointant discrètement du doigt le blond.

Eleyhane se retourna vers Sting. Il était en train de discuter avec Rogue et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été pris sur le fait. La brune lança un regard interrogateur à sa meilleure amie.

- Tu lui demanderas toi-même.

Après les quatre heures de trajet, le car arriva enfin à la forêt de Crocus. Les élèves descendirent et prirent leurs bagages. Monsieur Makarov se mit à l'avant du groupe et madame Polyussica à l'arrière. La classe avança un peu dans la forêt avant de s'arrêter dans un grand champ où il y avait un petit bâtiment. Monsieur Makarov se retourna vers les élèves.

- C'est ici que nous allons installer notre campement. Le petit bâtiment que vous voyez là-bas, dit-il en le pointant, est le lieux où se trouvent les toilettes, les éviers et les douches.

- Monsieur ! cria Lucy en levant la main.

- Je t'écoute Lucy.

- Ce n'est pas mixte ?

- Rassurez-vous, non. Répondit le professeur d'EPS avant de rire devant les moues déçues de quelques garçons. Bon, je vais désormais annoncer les groupes. Après, nous installerons les tentes.

Monsieur Makarov et madame Polyussica avaient également décidé de faire dormir les binômes ensembles mais bien évidemment, ils les surveilleraient de très près puisque les groupes étaient exclusivement mixtes.

- Alors, Natsu sera avec Cana, Gajeel avec Milianna, Rogue avec Levy, Grey avec Lisanna, Leon avec Kagura, Hibiki avec Jubia, Ren avec Erza, Loki avec Yukino, Jellal avec Lucy et Sting, tu es avec Eleyhane.

Les premières réactions des élèves se firent entendre. Gajeel se disait qu'il n'y arriverait à rien avec cette folle qui étaient passionnée par les chats. Leon et Juvia se plaignaient de ne pas être avec la personne qu'ils aimaient tandis que Hibiki, Ren et Loki se réjouissaient d'être avec de jolies filles.

Les groupes montèrent leur tente et tout le monde se réunit autour d'un feu pour manger. Étant fatigués, les élèves allèrent se coucher après le repas. Sting était tout aussi épuisé que ses camarades mais il eut du mal à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Eleyhane en train de dormir. Son visage était encore plus beau. Le blond avait eu de la chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Première journée – Mentir est toujours la solution

Il était sept heures trente quand Eleyhane secoua Sting pour le réveiller. Le blond grogna avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de remarquer une poitrine au-dessus de son visage.

- Il est l'heure de se lever. dit la brune en souriant.

Eleyhane sortit de la tente tandis que Sting envoyait valser sa couverture et s'étirait tel un félin. Le blond alla rejoindre le reste de la classe qui était en train de déjeuner. Apparemment, Natsu avait très mal dormi vu les énormes cernes qui étaient dessinées sous ses yeux.

- Dépêchez-vous de finir de déjeuner pour aller vous lavez. Ce matin, nous allons faire un peu de marche pour découvrir la forêt. dit monsieur Makarov d'une voix fatiguée.

Tout le monde alla se préparer. La classe partit à la découverte de la forêt à neuf heures. Sting rejoignit Rogue.

- Comment s'est passée cette première nuit avec Levy ? demanda le blond en lançant un regard taquin à son ami.

- Elle a passé sa nuit à lire. Et toi, ta nuit ?

- J'ai dormi. mentit Sting.

La classe marcha pendant trois heures avant de s'arrêter près d'un petit chalet. Makarov rentra dedans et en ressortit avec des sandwichs.

- Ce chalet nous sert de réserve alors je vous interdis d'entrer dedans. dit le professeur d'EPS d'un ton froid en désignant le bâtiment.

Les élèves acquiescèrent avant de prendre les sandwichs et de les dévorer sans perdre de temps. Trois heures de marche non-stop, ça creuse.

- Nous vous donnons une heure de pause. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez mais vous devez être de retour ici à une heure et demi. C'est compris ?

- Oui madame Polyussica ! crièrent les élèves avec joie en apprenant la nouvelle.

La plupart des élèves restèrent près du chalet alors que d'autres préféraient aller faire un tour. C'était le cas d'Eleyhane qui était partie se promener avec Hibiki après que ce dernier lui avait demandé. En voyant la brune s'éloigner avec le séducteur, Sting ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Il lançait un regard mauvais vers les deux jeunes. Rogue le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il se contenta d'un petit sourire.

Hibiki et Eleyhane se promenaient le long d'une rivière. Le séducteur avait mis son bras autour des épaules de la brune.

- Comme toujours, tu es très belle Eleyhane. murmura-t-il sensuellement au creux de son oreille.

Eleyhane ignora les compliments que le jeune homme lui faisait. Ce n'était pas la première fois et la brune n'était pas du tout attiré. Il était mignon mais les séducteurs, ce n'était pas trop son genre.

- Hibiki, tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi. dit-elle d'une voix lassée.

- Je le sais bien mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te complimenter.

Après leur promenade, les deux jeunes retournèrent près du chalet. Tout le monde était là et madame Polyussica était en train de distribuer des feuilles de papier pendant que monsieur Makarov montait sur une pierre pour être vu.

- Cet après-midi, vous allez réaliser un livret sur les arbres. Par binôme, vous irez dans la forêt pour trouver des feuilles pour ensuite les coller sur le papier et inscrire le nom de l'arbre d'où elle vient. D'accord ?

Les élèves acquiescèrent avant que chacun retourne avec son coéquipier. Sting s'approcha d'Eleyhane.

- C'était bien ta pause avec Hibiki ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton plus froid qu'il n'aurait voulu.

- Il n'a fait que me complimenter alors ça devenait un peu fatiguant mais j'ai bien aimé quand même.

Après ces paroles, qui enlevèrent cette pointe de jalousie à Sting, les deux jeunes se mirent en quête de trouver des feuilles. Le blond s'ennuyait, il avait l'impression d'avoir dix ans. Son professeur de SVT lui avait demandé de faire la même chose quand il avait cet âge-là. Eleyhane, elle, n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ni de s'ennuyer. Elle ramassait les feuilles, les collait et les nommait. Aussi, elle aidait un peu son coéquipier qui faisait plus preuve de fatigue que de courage. Et alors qu'ils marchaient en quête de trouver une feuille de peuplier, la brune s'arrêta net.

- Sting, est-ce que tu me fixais vraiment dans le car ?

- Euh... oui mais ne t'imagine rien, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. répondit le blond avec peu d'assurance.

- D'accord. ajouta Eleyhane en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.


End file.
